


Desolation

by larceny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, The tags are moreso a warning than what the story centers around, Vaginal Sex, everyone is 18, proceed with caution though, watch out for rantaro guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larceny/pseuds/larceny
Summary: Kaede was the school’s pass around whore, which she desperately wanted freedom from. Luckily, when a new student comes in, he shows her that she’s worthy of more than how the people in her school treat her. But as time passes, she begins to think something might be up with him.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please heed the warnings in the tags, first and foremost. 
> 
> Secondly, the main pairing for this story IS Kaede and Rantaro, but she and Kaito do have an established relationship from the start. 
> 
> There is nothing soft about this story, it is fucked up and I am sorry for writing it. The plan is to shoot for 8 chapters with a legitimate story line but that is subject to change. 
> 
> Rantaro also will not be introduced until next chapter (sorry!) it’s all part of the plan. 
> 
> That all being said, if you’re still here, I hope you enjoy!

Wake, fuck, sleep, repeat.

Wake, fuck, sleep, repeat.

Kaede’s life was tedious, but simple. Of course it was more than  _ just _ fucking, but it felt as though nothing else mattered besides that.

To put it lightly, Kaede Akamatsu was a whore. A big one. 

It was more or less not really her choice, but she eventually learned to embrace it once it became her known title around her school. Nobody wanted to be her friend, and they definitely didn’t want to be in a relationship with her.  _ What if she cheated on them because she just  _ can’t _ keep her legs closed? _

It was pathetic, really, to embrace this?

Yeah, well, again, she didn’t have that much of a choice.

Just like she didn’t have much of a choice when she was yet again dragged into a broom closet for the blow job that she was just now finishing up.

The boy above her- no one important really, just another face among many- bit his lip to avoid letting out an emasculating moan, before grabbing onto Kaede’s hair, holding her down on his dick so he could release his rancid cum down her throat. 

Kaede pushed him away, gasping for air and spitting droplets of cum out.

And the greasy little fucker still had the  _ audacity _ to continue jerking his rod, finishing his load out onto her face and in her hair.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?!” Kaede barked, pushing herself up off her knees and wiping as much of the substance off her face as she could. “I still have classes to go to, you piece of shit.”

The boy shrugged, “It’s not like anyone will care, if they even notice you, that is.” 

“Yeah, well  _ I  _ care!”

He shoved his now limp dick back into his pants and zipped them up, “Figure it out yourself then, whore.”

And before she had a chance to rebuttal, the boy left.

He was right… she  _ would _ have to figure this out herself. The school’s easy fuck didn’t get to have friends, even if she wanted them. Kaede moved to the wall, leaned against it, and sunk to the ground, hands gripping her hair, trying to ignore how  _ sticky  _ it was. 

“If I have to be pulled away from class by one more slimy fucking incel I swear I’m gonna explode!” 

Not every guy was this inconsiderate, sometimes they were even fun! She would be lying if she said she never enjoyed fucking so many guys. It’s just that some were better than others, and if she refused… well, she didn’t refuse. Momota was definitely the best out of everyone she’s fucked; he was too much of a sleazebag to be considered anything but a fuck buddy, though. He was probably the closest thing she  _ had  _ to a friend and he’s the one that got her into this in the first place. Now  _ that’s _ pathetic. She had hooked up with him one night at a party when she was  _ just _ a little too drunk, and he had taken pictures of her without her knowledge. He used them to get him and a few of his friends a couple more free fucks from her, and then he promised to delete them. But then more and more people got in on it and, now here we are.

Was he technically blackmailing her? Yes, but who else was going to listen to her talk about how pitiful some of the guys in the school were? Micro-penis, 20-second cums, girly moaning? You name it and she had the dirt on them about it. In some fucked up way, it was her method of getting back at these guys who wanted to use her, although it was all just for Kaito in the end. He received the dirt from her and used it as material for his relentless bullying. 

Win-win? 

Not really.

Kaede lifted her head up and crawled to a small shelf in the corner of the closet, and began to skim through the various items sitting on it, “Let’s see, toilet cleaner? No. Disinfectant… no. Bleach? God, not yet. Mmmm…” Her eyes scanned, moving bottles around before, “ _ There. _ ” She grabbed a spare roll of paper towels. Sometimes getting dragged into the broom closet was a good thing! Certainly better than behind the school where she was usually just left naked in the dirt. 

She began to wipe any excess cum off of her face and chest, as well as cleaning her hair with it to the best of her abilities. She was well aware of the fact that she couldn’t return to class in this state, and would probably have to sneak off campus early  _ again.  _ With that in mind, Kaede stood up, brushing dust off of her skirt and her knees, and went to open the door to the broom closet. There was only one class period left, and she had only been pulled in there near the beginning of this one, so she  _ should _ have enough time to make it out. That is if no one was watching. She cracked the door open, peering down the hall, left and right. When the coast was clear, she grabbed her bag which had long been abandoned on the ground, and made a run for one of the back exits.

Just then…

_ Brrrrrrrring _

_ “Shit.” _ Kaede thought to herself, just barely slipping through the back door before anyone spotted her.  _ “This is about the time that Kaito leaves class to come smoke back here. But if I just run-” _

“Hey, Akamatsu-chan.” A gruff voice called out from behind her,  _ just _ when she was about to take off, too.

Kaede turned around, looking less-than-pleased, “Kaito.” she stated blankly.

He chuckled a bit, and approached her, wrapping one arm around her waist, and the other reached into his pocket to fish out a pack of cigarettes. “Come on, don’t be like that. Here.” He offered her one.

What the hell did she have to lose at this point?

Kaede took one, and held it up. She watched him pull away from her and begin to fumble with his lighter.

“Where have you even been today?” He asked, clicking the lighter a few times. His eyes trailed down when he was met with a flat expression and no answer. They landed on the poorly-cleaned cum stains on Kaede’s uniform. “Heh, shoulda figured.” 

Kaito finally got the flame lit, the tiny lighter having been too fragile for his brutish hands. They both held the tip of their cigarettes to it, having a moment of what may have looked like comradery to an outside beholder. 

Kaede took a drag from hers, coughing a bit, not being an avid smoker. “I don’t even know why you even still talk to me.  _ This _ is your fault, afterall.” She gestured to the cum mess yet again.

“I should be saying that to you. Anyone else would hate what I’ve done to you.” He laughs cruelly, reaching back over with his free hand to give her ass a nice squeeze. 

No reaction.

“I guess that just goes to show that I was right to coin you as a slut then, huh?” He moves the hand down and then reaches up her skirt to get a better feel of her. 

“Can’t you keep your hands off of me for more than five minutes?” Kaede huffed. And still, there was no real reaction to his advancements besides mild annoyance. 

Kaito stuck the still lit cigarette in his mouth to free up his other hand. “No can do.” He started groping at her chest, a malicious grin spread on his face. “Tch. It really is a shame that you’re so gorgeous. If it weren’t for everything you have going on, any guy would be lucky to have you.”

The comment itself almost made Kaede blush, which just goes to show how fucked this entire situation she’s been thrown into is. She will take any amount of validation, no matter how demeaning. And some people have already picked up on that fact, using it to their advantage. They’ll turn a begrudged fuck into an almost enthusiastic one, just with a bit of praise. Holy fuck it was pathetic, but at this point, she didn’t care. Her self worth was in the goddamn toilet, and she considers herself lucky to not have been thrown in there along with it. 

“If I wasn’t concerned about the fact that I know you can’t keep it in your pants, hell, even I would consider it.” What he was saying was quite ironic, considering the fact that he is the one who initiated getting into her ‘pants’. And even now he continued on, slipping past the elastic of her panties to pull them down.

Kaede’s eyebrows furrowed, not really in the mood for his behavior considering she had  _ just _ helped some greasy kid get his rocks off. She took a hit off of her cig and blew smoke in his direction, causing the boy to pull away in a coughing fit. “Can you just back off for once? I’m not your toy.”

A scowl grew on Kaito’s face, and Kaede swore if he had just an ounce less of self control he would have bit the cigarette in his mouth clean in half. Instead though, he approached Kaede, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and slamming her against the wall. 

“Is that so?” He gave her a look that read as  _ ‘You won’t like the outcome of this if you keep pushing me.’ _

She scoffed at him, dropping her half finished cigarette to the ground and stomping it out with the heel of her shoe. “All these months and you still think that threats are going to get you anywhere?”

Kaito got up in her face, the tip of his still-lit cigarette finding itself eerily close to the soft skin of her cheek. “Come on, don’t. Fucking.  **Be like this.** ” He backed off just a bit and removed the butt from his mouth. He let go of Kaede’s shirt and instead reached down to grasp her hand gently. And then he immediately yanked it over so he could put his cig out on it. 

“A-AH!” Kaede yelped, pulling her hand away. “What the hell is your problem?! Fuck you!”

“Yeah, that’s the plan.” Kaito picked up where he left off, reaching back under her skirt to fully remove her panties. At this point the hardness of his dick began to show through his dark-colored school pants. “Just shut up and don’t complain about it too much this time around, kay? I would just  _ hate _ for this to take longer than it should.”

He started to play with Kaede’s pussy, since the atmosphere was so unsavory, and he didn’t really feel like going in dry. “Don’t be such a prude now, I’m goin’ easy on you.” His finger circled her clit, trying to give her  _ some _ sort of stimulation. Still to no avail, he sighed, pausing for a moment to think, before leaning in to whisper in her ear,  _ “Come on, don’t you want to be a good girl for me?”  _

Kaede bit her lip. She was starting to crack. Kaito knew her inside and out and knew what she was weak to in these situations. And even if she didn’t  _ want _ to fuck him, god did she want the validation he was willing to give her for doing it anyways. Her thighs rubbed together, looking for the stimulation that he was just offering moments ago. 

“See, there you go, and to think just a bit ago you wanted me to back off.” He chuckled and took his hand away to undo his belt buckle. “Let’s get on a more even playing field.” Kaito pulled his dick out; it was half hard and just beginning to drip with precum. “You know what to do now.”

She reached out to get a nice grip on it and began to stroke it at a nice and even pace. Her thumb rubbed over the tip every now and made him let out just a bit of an extra shudder through his increased breathing. 

“H-Hey,” he stuttered, starting to unwind a bit due to her touch. Kaito reached down to Kaede’s chin, tilting it up so that he was staring into her eyes. “Look at me when you’re servicing me.” 

She didn’t break the contact, but her gaze still had that same dull expression to it as always.

“Can’t you at least pretend to enjoy this? Just a little bit?” Before even giving her the chance to respond he leaned in and placed his lips against hers, his tongue finding its way into her mouth. His other hand extended so that it was back between her legs. A nice slick had begun to form, and he used the opportunity to stick a couple of fingers inside her, curling them in  _ just _ the right way to elicit a moan from her throat.

God it was so hard to hate him. Sure, he was practically raping her, but he somehow always made it seem like it was her idea in the first place. I mean could she really consider it that when she’s enjoying it this much?

Kaito pulled away from the kiss and removed his fingers from her pussy, holding them up to her mouth. “Open.” Without even missing a beat, she opened her mouth and took his fingers covered in her slick into it, sucking on them ever so gently, all the while still gazing into his eyes. And he enjoyed the power trip that gave him  _ so  _ much.

He gave her a quick smile before pulling his fingers out and placing his hand onto her hip, giving it a tap. It was time for the main event.

Kaede took her hand off of his- now fully hardened- dick, and wrapped both arms around his neck.

Kaito then moved his other hand to her other hip and effortlessly lifted her off the ground, pressing her back against the wall. “Are you ready?” She gave a quick nod. “ Good girl. Don’t disappoint me.” He lined himself up with her opening and upon finding his positioning, fully sheathed himself inside of her. 

There was only a moment of time between Kaede getting the wind knocked out of her from the sudden slamming of his cock inside her and when Kaito started to fuck. Fast and hard. As always, there was that initial pain he caused her from the sheer size of his dick, but her moans of sore pain quickly turned to that of pleasure once she became more well adjusted.

“A-Alright.” He huffed between breaths of air. “L-Let’s just make this quick, o-okay, baby?” His dick kept moving in and out of her as he spoke. “And just one more thing… I want- hh fuck- I want you to tell me how m-much you love this. And I want you to- to scream my name?  **Got it?** ” 

“Yes! Yes, fuck, K-Kaito!” Kaede began to exclaim through her moans. Part of her wished that she wasn’t so enthusiastic about it, but how could she help when it just felt  _ so. Good. _ “God, K-Kaito- hhh- I l-love when you take me like this, a-ah, I-I-I love being used by you, Kaito.” Just the look he was giving her right now could be enough to make her cum. The intense glare of self-righteousness in his eyes, the confident smirk. She hated that she loved it. “God  **yes!** Kaito! Kaito!”

The hands holding her up squeezed possessively and the grin on his face grew even wider. “What a good girl. What a good little slut for me. You really enjoy being raped  _ this much? _ ” 

The venom dripping from his words pushed her closer to the edge. “Yes! Yes! I love this s-so much, Kaito!”

Kaito leaned in again, his lips right next to her ear commanding her, “Prove it then. Cum for me, whore.” With that his pace increased even more so, the echoing of his hips slamming against hers along with the increased moaning rang throughout the back alley. 

Kaede’s nails dug into the fabric clinging to his back. She wished that this wasn’t it for her, that she wasn’t able to enjoy her violation this much, however, her body betrayed any wishes she may have had. She let out a particularly loud moan, screaming Kaito’s name, before burying her face into his shoulder to muffle any more noises that she may make.

That would do it for Kaito as well, the tightness around him from Kaede’s orgasm pushed him over the edge. He came inside of her, not caring about the repercussions of that action, and then, once he was sure he had fully emptied himself inside of her, he set her down. 

“Well,” he began to say, starting to put his dick away. “That was a good time, and I’m sure you enjoyed yourself as well, heh.”

Kaede looked down at the mess below her. His cum was dripping out of her, and she knew that her flimsy panties wouldn’t be enough to keep it all in so she could get home mess-free. 

“Just go away.”

And she was back to hating him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede runs into a strange boy that she has never seen before. At first, she is worried that he will end up being like everybody else, but she soon figures out that he just might be the key to escaping her misery.

Kaede began her loathsome trek home, keeping her head down to avoid looks from watchful bystanders. Yes, of course people were going to stare, she looked like she had been dragged to hell and back. And they wouldn’t be quite far off to think that. Never before had she felt so disgusted with her body, and that was saying a lot. 

Her hands clenched tighter around the bookbag in her arms. It wasn’t that much longer until she was home, she just had to pull herself together. She would get to shower and clean off this vile feeling, and cry her heart out to her stuffed animals and her diary; the only things that would ever listen to her woes.

You see, Kaede did not have the most appealing home life. She lived alone with her mother, who was constantly out working to try and make ends meet for them. Very rarely was she ever home, much less awake to hear about her issues. She was none the wiser about the whole situation that Kaede found herself in, and Kaede planned to keep it that way. Her mother would not be of any help. Hell, she didn’t even think that she would care. The only reason that Kaede is even still around is probably because her mother pities her poor, average daughter. She wasn’t talented, nor interesting. Maybe that is what made her so perfect to be used by so many boys. Maybe she and her mother could agree on that fact. 

Kaede approached the street corner, and continued to keep her head down while making the turn. Which caused her to collide directly into someone tall. She looked up from the ground for a moment, only to find that her eyes landed on someone she had never seen before, which was quite odd for her. He appeared to be her age, but she knew that she had never seen this man with his pants down. It almost made her… excited! Finally, someone who didn’t know her for being the school whore.

“Oh, uh, m-my bad!” She quickly blurted out to him, giving a quick bow in apology.

He chuckled a bit, “It’s okay, I was the one who wasn’t looking where I was going.”

There was a pause. Kaede was just staring at him, so many questions running through her head. “I… I’ve never seen you around here before!”

“That probably has to do with the fact that I just moved here. Say…” He leaned in to get a better look at her, specifically her uniform. She prayed to whatever god above that her clutching onto her bag covered up any obvious stains from her escapades today. “Do you go to the uh, oh what was it? Shining-something-Academy?” 

“Sh-Shining Star Academy? Yeah, why?” ‘Why do you think, Kaede?’

“Yes! That one. I just enrolled there.”

‘Great, by this time tomorrow, he’s going to be completely aware of who I am. Well, better make this moment a good one, because it’s going to be the last pleasant conversation I have probably until I graduate.’ Kaede thought to herself, trying not to let the thought of one more guy being added onto the enormous pile of men who have had their way with her, bother her too much.

“Well, I hope you enjoy your time there. It’s… certainly something special.”

He cocked his head in confusion, “Alright, well maybe you will have to tell me about it sometime.”

This was going way further than Kaede was prepared to go with a random conversation with a guy she bumped into. He would find out on his own tomorrow just how fucked everything in that school was.

“You probably won’t see much of me, it’s a pretty big school.” That was a bit of an exaggeration, considering she’s able to keep track of how many and whose cocks have been in her mouth. Not exactly an easy thing to do. 

“That’s unfortunate.” He stated blankly.

Unfortunate? As in, he wants to see her again? Of course, he doesn’t know the truth, but she wasn’t that interesting of a person. At least, that’s what she has been made to believe by everyone around her.

The boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. This conversation has grown a bit dry. “Since we might see each other, even if not often, I should probably tell you my name. Rantaro Amami.” He held out a hand. 

Did he want her to shake it? Kaede thought back to the multiple dicks she had touched today. She wasn’t going to even try it. She simply just ignored it and stated her name as well. “Kaede Akamatsu.” Another painfully silent pause. ‘Was this guy always this awkward or…?’ His face didn’t appear to be lost on what to say, instead he almost looked like he was studying her. ‘Weird.’ “Listen, Amami-kun, it was-”

“You can just call me Rantaro.” His face didn’t break that studious look, it was so odd.

“Yeah, Rantaro, it was nice meeting you, but I need to get home.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not keeping you hostage or anything, ha-ha.”

‘Did he really just say ‘ha-ha’ out loud? Hopefully I was right when I said I won’t be seeing much of him. He seems really off.’ 

Kaede, sort of just, moved past him and continued her walk back home. That encounter in itself almost made her forget about the terrible day she had. Almost. Maybe he just had something else on his mind. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time that Kaede was not someone’s first thought.

~~~

At long last, Kaede had finally returned to her abode. No one was home, thank fuck. She closed the door and collapsed to the ground. Her body shook and ached, and a wail crawled up her throat. She didn’t want to go back to school tomorrow, nor the next day, nor any after that. She was so sick of being everyone’s toy. She could pretend it didn’t bother her all she wanted, but at the end of the day, she would find herself in the same place; crying over her misery. It was honestly a miracle she hadn’t killed herself yet. That almost felt too easy though. Part of her felt like she deserved this. Not for anything in particular, she wasn’t a bad person. Just because she deserved to suffer. 

And that she certainly did. 

Day after day. Guy after guy. She serviced them for absolutely nothing in return. It wasn’t even about her dignity anymore, she just did it for the hell of it. God, how she just wanted it all to end. Every day she would wake up and go to school, and everything would feel normal, but then someone would tap on her shoulder during their lunch or study period. She knew what that tap meant. It meant that she would blow some dude in a bathroom stall and hack up her lunch in disgust after he left. 

Did she not deserve good things too? That encounter with Rantaro, that was good. He seemed genuine, if not a bit odd. What she wouldn’t give to just keep every interaction with him untainted. But no. He would see her just like everyone else.

But those words echoed in her mind. “That’s unfortunate.” 

Did he really think so highly of her in that first impression that he would want to see her again? Hopefully it wouldn’t be with her on her knees for him. She could only hope.

Kaede stood up from where she was crying on the floor. Sitting there sobbing wouldn’t get the cum rinsed out of her hair. She headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

It was just another day.

~~~

Following her breakdown the previous night, Kaede was back at school as if nothing had ever happened, just like she predicted. Thankfully no one bothered her throughout most of the day. That was until she reached homeroom.

Kaede sat in the back of the classroom, alone, trying to get caught up on a stack of missing assignments. There was a bit of commotion at the front of the room, which she desperately tried to ignore. It was nothing out of the usual. The teacher said something that she didn’t quite make out. If she didn’t finish this work now, she would be even further behind, and-

She had noticed that the room went quiet. Looking up, she found that all eyes were on her and the boy that sat in front of her. Rantaro. He sat backwards in a chair in front of her desk, just watching her work quietly. He did not seem to notice that everyone was staring at them.

There are whispers throughout the room, but with a dirty glare from Kaede, most of them go back to whatever they were doing before. Most of them. There were still a few pairs of watchful eyes. 

Kaede went back to her work, blatantly ignoring the boy in front of her. 

“Ahem. You do remember me, right Kaede?” He seemed a bit peeved that she did not give him her immediate attention.

“Uh huh.” She just said, still gazing down at her work, writing some math equations nonchalantly. 

Rantaro glowered, but quickly changed back to his typical, calm demeanor. “You know, you look so much prettier when you don’t look like hell.”

Her pencil stopped. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

There were some snickers from around them. Alright, this was getting shut down right now.

“Listen, if this is some kind of joke, I don’t know, nor care, who put you up to it. And if it isn’t, you should just know that I am not the person at this school that you want to make friends with.”

“Joke? No…” His face crinkled with confusion. “I honestly don’t understand what you mean. You seem nice, and you’re so-”

“She’s an easy fuck; that’s what’s wrong with her.” Someone called out from the mass of students in the homeroom. There was no way to tell who it was. It didn’t matter. Just the comment itself was enough to tip Kaede over the edge.

She shoved her school work haphazardly into her book bag. And, whilst trying to hold back the river of tears that wanted to spill from her eyes, she got up and left the room, shouting, “Teacher, I feel sick. I-I’m going to the nurse.” The sob in her voice was so obvious, as was the fact that she was lying about being sick, but it seemed like that teacher did not care that much about what happened in their classroom, just so long as they weren’t involved. Just another adult feeding into the malicious nature of these students.

Kaede didn’t really have a specific place she planned on going, just somewhere that she would not be bothered. She supposed that the bathroom stall in a low traffic area of the school would have to do. Just wait out the rest of the day and go home. And avoid everyone. If she ran into another incident like she did with Kaito yesterday, it would probably just finally break her.

So, she sat and waited. There were a couple of attempts to do more school work, but every time she heard someone enter the bathroom, she pulled her feet up onto the seat to hide the fact that she was in there. No risks were being taken.

Finally, though, the final bell rang, and Kaede could hear the crowds of students outside as they began to exit the school. It would be best just to slip out with them so that she would not be singled out. 

Kaede peaked out of the stall to make sure no one else was in the bathroom, and then quickly snuck out the door and became one with the mass. Everyone parted off on their own now, either walking home, going to clubs or sports, or just hanging out around the campus. Her protective barrier of nobodies was thinning out, but she thankfully did not see anyone she knew would target her. That was except for-

“Hey! Akamatsu-chan!”

She turned to see the green-haired boy- who was incapable of leaving her alone- approaching her. ‘Jesus Christ now what does he want? Probably a quickie.’ Her fists clenched. She swore if he even tried anything funny.

Rantaro finally caught up with her and began walking next to her, “I know what you think that I’m thinking, and it’s not it at all.”

Kaede kept looking down at the ground, not having the guts to meet his gaze, “I mean, think whatever you want. What they said is true.” 

He shook his head. “No, that can’t be. Such a sweet and beautiful girl like you-”

“No. It is.” She laughed a bit, an ironic laugh, a pitiable laugh. “Whatever they told you after I left was probably true too, and I don’t even know what it was.”

“I- hm…” He was deep in thought again. Did it really take him this much energy to come up with a response?

“Well, first of all, I didn’t stay in that room after you had left. I had no other business there. I actually tried looking for you, but you were long gone. And second… prove it.”

“Excuse me?!” 

“You heard me. I won’t believe it until I see it for myself.”

If it were not for the laws that were in place, Rantaro would have been dead where he stood. Kaede’s eyes reflected this fact. They were on fire. Oh god was she pissed. 

But

That suddenly all melted away. 

He gently gripped her arm and reassured her, “I’m not going to make you do anything that you don’t want to do. Even if that sounds like it counteracts my statement. I just want you to prove it, and if you don’t want to, then I won’t believe what they say.”

“But what if I do ‘prove’ it.”

Rantaro simply shrugged, “I don’t know, but with the way you act, this doesn’t seem to be the career path of choice for you. Am I wrong?”

“No. I just- I mean, I don’t hate it all the time.”

He cocked a brow at that.

“I mean- yeah, a lot of the time it’s inconvenient for me, and some of the time it’s just awful. But I wouldn’t say I exactly hated every second of it. I just hate the way I’m treated about it, honestly.”

“So… You like to fuck, but you don’t like being treated like a cheap whore?”

“You stole the words right out of my mouth!”

They both chuckled.

“My offer still stands, though.” Rantaro stated, his face going back to an unreadable expression. 

“I mean, we can’t do it right here.”

“Obviously. That’s why we weren’t taking the path back to your home, I don’t know if you noticed.”

Kaede finally actually looked around at her surroundings, and found that they indeed were not in her neighborhood.

Rantaro motioned for her to follow him again, and he led her up to a nice suburban looking house. “My parents won’t be home until much later, so we have plenty of time alone.”

She followed him into his house, ignoring the prodding thought at the back of her mind that it was odd that Rantaro led them on the path to his home, even before Kaede agreed to sleep with him. Maybe he was just willing to be a friend, even if she said no to hooking up. Maybe.

Upon entering, Rantaro leaves his book bag at the front door and gestures for Kaede to do the same, as well as take both of their shoes off. 

He led her to the living room, gripping her hand softly, and looking back at her to say, “Like I said before, we’re gonna be alone here for a while, so we can just go slow.”

‘Huh? What exactly does he mean by ‘take it slow’? This is just supposed to be a simple hookup.’

“Kaede.”

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him, confused.

He moves his hands to her sides, and begins to move them down, ever so slowly, causing a shiver to run up Kaede’s spine. The way that he looked at and touched her was full of such adoration. It was so strange. What did Kaede have in her that Rantaro was willing to treat her like this? Was he just a playboy getting another toy to mess with? No, this seemed like too much work for that. 

The hands reached the hem of her shirt, tugging on it. “May I?” He asked.

Baffled by the question- since every other guy has never asked so nice and straightforward- she just pauses and then nods.

He pulls it off over her head and moves his hands back to holding her hips. One reaches down and gently gropes her ass, which causes a small squeak to escape from her mouth.

Rantaro chuckled, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” The gesture seemed lighthearted, in a way, like the action wasn’t even meant to be malicious and he did it as if it were a joke amongst friends.

His hand moves back up and reaches for the zipper of her skirt, slowly pulling it down and watching as the garment falls to the floor.

He takes a step back and just admires Kaede’s barely-clothed figure. “Wow…” It seems like all the breath had just left him as his eyes gloss over her body. “You… are so gorgeous. Did you know that?” 

Kaede’s cheeks turn bright red. “I- I mean I suppose. No one’s really said it so… truthfully.”

There was a look of shock upon Rantaro’s face, “That’s ridiculous.” He moved close to her again and fondly cupped her face. “You, Kaede Akamatsu, are truly something special.” He leans in to kiss her, and, after a moment's hesitation, Kaede reciprocates gladly.

Her hands quickly found their way into his hair as she kissed him a bit messily. Perhaps it was the excitement of kissing someone and being completely okay with whatever was to come after that. No one has ever treated her so admirably in a way that felt genuine with no ulterior motives. Maybe she didn’t even care if he did, she just never wanted this affection to stop.

Her hands moved down his body as the kiss went on; she had never had the opportunity to touch another person like this. It felt empowering! She returned the squeeze on the ass that he had given her earlier, which elicited a slight moan from Rantaro. ‘Fuck. This is definitely something I can get used to.’ 

Without even thinking, the hands on his ass moved to the front of his body and began toying with the button on his pants, trying to get it undone.

Rantaro pulled away suddenly, grabbing Kaede’s hand to stop her. “Not so fast. We can take this slow, okay? And it isn’t just about me.”

Kaede seemed to be in shock, almost. This isn’t just about me. It was like he knew which words would leave her in awe. He was doing the bare minimum, sure, but no one had ever done that for her. 

Rantaro didn’t give Kaede a chance to respond to his statement; he instead swiftly lifted her off of her feet, carrying her bridal style over to the couch in the living room. He laid her down gently and assumed a straddling position above her.

Kaede’s eyes followed his hands as they grabbed the hem of his own shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. And, god, if she didn’t think he was handsome before, that body was something to take pride in. His muscles were subtly toned; he was still quite strong, but unlike someone like Kaito, they weren’t so bulky. It was rather pleasing to look at.

“Do you like what you see, Kaede?” 

Her eyes shot up to meet his, and found a placid smile upon his face, like he was amused at the way she couldn’t take her eyes off of his torso. Her cheeks went red once more, a reaction that she felt would be fairly common each time she was with Rantaro. “Y-Yeah,” She laughed nervously, once again glancing down at his body. “It’s certainly something to be proud of.”

Rantaro chuckled, a hand coming up to stroke her cheek, the other moving behind her back. His tongue clicked, “You say that as if your body is not magnificent as well.” The hand on her back fiddled with her bra, the back of which coming undone with a satisfying click. He leaned into Kaede, the hand on her face guiding her lips to meet his once more. His other hand moved back in front of her, pushed her bra away, and began fondling her breast. 

A soft moan left Kaede’s lips as she felt his fingers ever so softly pinch her nipple, and in that moment, Rantaro slipped his tongue into her mouth. It moved around with vigor, trying to taste every bit of what her mouth had to offer. Of course, Kaede kissed him back, trying to match his energy, which just seemed limitless at this point. 

He pulled away after a few moments of the deep and passionate kiss, a small line of saliva trailed between their lips. He readjusted himself so that his knee was between her legs, forcing them to open, and he moved his lips away from hers, instead electing to begin trailing them down her chin, and then her neck. They stopped for a few moments on her collarbone, his teeth gently pulling at her skin, and his lips and tongue working together to suck at it, trying to elicit not only some more noises from Kaede’s mouth, but a small mark upon her shoulder. It didn’t seem to take much effort, since she appeared to be an easy bruiser. His mouth continued on their trek all the way down to her chest, where he took one of her breasts into his mouth, his teeth teasing her nipple with soft nibbles. The hand that was originally on her chest continued its movements, and together they brought out some gorgeous noises from Kaede.

Kaede felt strange. It wasn’t in a bad way. It was just that everything that Rantaro was doing to her was so tender, it was quite literally like nothing she had ever felt before. She was suddenly caught off guard, though. He had slipped a hand into her panties, which made her let out a small gasp, as well as making her body tense up.

He immediately pulled away.

“Are you alright? Am I going too fast?”

Kaede shook her head, “No, you’re not going too fast. It’s just… I feel so lucky right now. No one has ever treated me so sweetly before. They only ever just want to use me.”

Rantaro frowned for a moment before saying, “I won’t let that happen anymore. You only deserve pleasure, Kaede.” He pulled back from her chest, and then brought both of his hands to her thighs, where the hem of her panties sat, and gently began to pull them down and off of her legs completely. He then grabbed a hold of each of her thighs, squeezing them gently before pushing them apart and moving his head between them. His lips grazed over her thighs, and kept inching closer and closer to her core, which was practically dripping for attention. Right before he got there, though, he looked up at Kaede and just asked, “Is this alright?”

She nodded enthusiastically, hoping that he would just get a move on with what was to come next.

He smirked, knowing that she was growing desperate, but pushed on teasing her a little bit more. “Has anyone ever done this for you before, Kaede?”

Kaede bit her lip, knowing that he was fucking with her a bit, but deciding to play along regardless. “N-No…”

“Really?”

She gave him a deadpan look. “Y-Yes, really!”

“Well… I hope that I don’t set the bar too high for you, then.” With that, he brings his tongue in to give an experimental lick at Kaede’s folds.

A relieved moan came out of her mouth, but the show had just begun. 

He continued on with lapping at her folds and then circling his tongue around her clit, all the while Kaede let out pathetic little whimpers and whispers of what seemed to be some pleas for him. He moved his lips back down to her opening and gently prodded at it with his tongue, before having it fully enter her, letting it twist and turn inside of her, all the while relishing in the way her hands gripped at his hair and her legs pitifully squirmed. It was painfully obvious that she wanted to squeeze them around his head, but they were held back by the force of Rantaro’s hands, his nails just ever so slightly digging into the skin, leaving behind crescent shaped indents. 

How Kaede would just love for him to leave more than just those marks. She thinks she would enjoy that. If it could be just Rantaro leaving those marks on her… God, what was she thinking? She hardly even knew him; were her standards really this low?

Rantaro lifted his head up for a momentary breath of air and made brief eye contact with Kaede. “Just keep making those gorgeous sounds for me, okay darling? Oh- and don’t forget to scream my name when I make you cum.” He dove back down between her legs, this time directing all his energy toward her clit, licking it and rubbing it gently between his teeth. He took his right hand off of her leg and brought it just below his chin and inserted two fingers into Kaede’s dripping wet hole and curled them at just the right angle to bring out a particularly loud scream. In this moment, he took her clit in his mouth, sucking on it and lovingly abusing it while simultaneously pumping his fingers in and out of her and making sure to continue curling them so they hit in just the right spot.

It didn’t take long for the sounds leaving Kaede’s mouth to be unceasing, and for the movement of her body to grow more and more frenzied as she grew closer to her peak. The leg that was freed because of the movement of Rantaro’s hand found itself draped over his shoulders and trying to push his head closer and closer into her so that she could get just the right amount of friction. One of her hands also took up this task, and was tangled into his hair, holding his head in just the right position. The other was by her side, clawing at the couch and trying to find a grip on something as she was rapidly losing her mind to Rantaro’s touch. 

And very quickly, it was lost.

It didn’t take many more thrusts from his fingers or licks from his tongue to push Kaede over the edge, and the way her back arched and his name just fell out of her mouth was exactly the reaction Rantaro was looking for. 

“Rantaro!!!! FUCK!!!! G-GOD; Rantaro!” Her voice was almost raspy near the end of it, and it took every last bit of energy for her to yell out his name, just as he wanted her to. But in the end, she could see that it brought him delight.

Rantaro lifted his head back up, and brought his two fingers up to his mouth and sucked Kaede’s slick off of them before moving off of the couch and offering the girl a hand to help her off as well.

“A-Ah…” Kaede stared at him, still experiencing the lasting ripples from the intense orgasm. “I-I’m going to need… just a moment.”

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in an innocent looking way. “Apologies, I shouldn’t have been so hasty.”

Although Kaede was taking a moment to rest, it would have taken an idiot to not see the tent that had formed in Rantaro’s pants. And it would take an even bigger one not to see Kaede looking directly at it.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about me. I’ll deal with it myself.”

“But what about the whole “proving it” thing?”

“Oh, that? It was just a rouse.”

Kaede’s face scrunched with confusion, “Don’t you want to at least, like, finish this?”

Rantaro took a moment to think before shaking his head. “I’ll surely find out how you feel in bed some other time.”

Oh god, was she really that obvious about how much time she was willing to devote to this boy? However, wouldn’t any other sane person rather spend their time with someone who seemed to care about them rather than with people who treated them like garbage? Kaede simply looked away. “I’m sure that you will…”

“See? No need to worry, you’ll make it up to me soon.” 

“Soon?” Kaede perked up.

“Well, yes, I wouldn’t want to keep you away from the main event for too long.”

Another completely lighthearted comment. Just in the way that he said it, she knew that if for any reason at all, she changed her mind, he wouldn’t force anything on her. It was really like a personal angel had fallen out of the sky for her, and he was going to change everything in her life from this point forward.

“Now then,” Rantaro said, beginning to gather up their clothes which had long since been discarded on the floor. “How about I get you cleaned up and then walk you home?”

Kaede genuinely smiled for the first time, well, since she could remember. “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient with how long this chapter took to publish. It was much longer than I expected it to be; I actually had to cut a couple of things out from this chapter or else it would have never been finished ^^;
> 
> If you ever want any more updates on current or future writing, you can follow me on my tumblr @longsocklarceny ! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I would appreciate a kudos, and would absolutely love a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, congrats! and thank you for reading! It will only get worse from this point, oh god.  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment (i enjoy reading them :) )  
> Alright see you next time around


End file.
